Hugh/Supports
With Niime C Support *'Hugh:' ...... *'Niime:' Hm...? Do I see someone so foolish as to walk by me without saying a word? Whoever it is, he seems to have a death wish. *'Hugh:' O-Oh! H-Hey, Grandma! What a coincidence! *'Niime:' Don't give me that rubbish! Hiding as soon as you see me, are you? You seem to be as shy as always. *'Hugh:' Well, Grandma, you seem to be all strong and healthy... You don't plan on dying any time soon, do you? *'Niime:' Hmph! I can't be dropping dead leaving a pathetic grandson like you on his own. And? It's been three years since I sent you out to study dark magic. I hope you have good excuse for that stench of anima magic that you're surrounding yourself with. *'Hugh:' Well, I became a mage. *'Niime:' ...Am I finally losing my hearing? I thought I heard you say 'mage.' *'Hugh:' I said, I became an anima magic user! *'Niime:' You...pathetic idiot! And you dare show your face in front of me!? *'Hugh:' Help! Murder! *'Niime:' Idiot... *'Hugh:' Hey, where are you going, Grandma? *'Niime:' I'm going insane talking to you. You'd better not show me that pathetic face of yours for a long time. *Niime leaves* *'Hugh:' ...I thought she was gonna beat me to a pulp. Well, either she's just gotten old, or she was just stunned at how handsome her grandson's become. Either way, lucky me! B Support *'Niime:' Hugh! *'Hugh:' Grandma! ...... *'Niime:' ...What are you doing? *'Hugh:' Huh? Oh, I'm just bracing myself so I'll be prepared to run when you blast me with your magic. *'Niime:' ...You really are an idiot. *'Hugh:' What do you mean, an idiot? Come on, I'm your only grandson! *'Niime:' Yes, unfortunately you are. Well, there's no point in crying over spilled milk. Anyway, I need something from you. *'Hugh:' Really? That's a surprise. *'Niime:' Give me back that Resire book I gave you when I sent you out. You don't need it any more. *'Hugh:' Ulp... *'Niime:' You do have it...don't you? *'Hugh:' Erg... *'Niime:' Hugh, those books are hard to get! If you're telling me you sold it or something... *'Hugh:' Wait! No no no! I didn't sell it! I gave it away! *'Niime:' What!? Can't you think of a better excuse? *'Hugh:' It's not an excuse! I met this kid who was studying dark magic, and we traveled together for a while. I found out the kid was an orphan, so I kinda felt sympathetic, I guess. Anyway, one morning when I woke up, the kid was gone, and so was the spell book! *'Niime:' So you didn't give it away, but you got it stolen by a child. *'Hugh:' I guess you could put it that way, too. *'Niime:' That's the only way you'd put it! *'Hugh:' ...... H-Hey, Grandma. I can leave you alone if your head hurts. *'Niime:' ...Yes. I wouldn't be able to face your deceased parents if I let my anger get to me and blast you to smithereens. *'Hugh:' ! S-See ya! *Hugh leaves* *'Niime:' He's just like his father... He tries to be bad, but he can't deny his kind heart. ...Why couldn't he inherit his talent for dark magic as well? A Support *'Hugh:' Grandma! *'Niime:' What. *'Hugh:' Was my old man good at dark magic? I don't really remember. *'Niime:' ...Why? *'Hugh:' Well, I was actually trying to study dark magic at first. But I couldn't seem to pick it up at all, while that kid I was talking about was doing great just learning on his own. So I thought that maybe I didn't have the talent, so I switched to anima magic. But the thing is, how can I not have talent when I have your blood? So I was wondering if my old man had the talent or not. *'Niime:' Your father had more talent for dark magic than you could ever hope for. *'Hugh:' What? That makes no sense. ...Wait. I get it! That's it! *'Niime:' What are you thinking now? *'Hugh:' I'm not your real grandson, right!? O-Ow! What did you do that for!? *'Niime:' I'm expressing my disgust at your stupidity. You are indeed my grandson. I'm the one who brought you into this world. *'Hugh:' You're kidding! My good looks couldn't have come from your wrinkled old face. *'Niime:' I was a stunning beauty when I was your age. I would date men like you and dump them after they had spent all of their money on me. *'Hugh:' Ouch... *'Niime:' Your kindness comes from your father, and your talent for anima magic comes from your mother. Your stupidity... That's probably from your grandfather. *'Hugh:' What? My mom wasn't a Shaman? *'Niime:' At first, I was determined to make my son's wife a Shaman. But your mother was a fine young lady with a distinct talent for anima magic, so I couldn't help but give in. ...I was proud of them both... But they died so young. *'Hugh:' You must be disappointed that all you have left is a pathetic little grandson, eh, Grandma? *'Niime:' ...... The strange thing is, I'm not. I can't say how much I missed yelling at you while you were gone. Maybe they really are cuter when they're more troublesome. I certainly want you to live a long and fulfilling life, Hugh. *'Hugh:' ...Grandma. With Chad C Support *'Chad:' Hey, you! Are you Hugh? *'Hugh:' Eh? What do you want, kid? *'Chad:' ...Is it true that you're a moneylender? *'Hugh:' And if it were? *'Chad:' I want to borrow 3000G right now. *'Hugh:' Well, I'm sorry, kid. I only lend money to grown-ups or the hottest chicks. *'Chad:' ...Oh. All right then, I'll ask someone else. *'Hugh:' Hey hey hey, wait just a minute. You're an impatient kid, aren't you? You can't just give up so easily like that. *'Chad:' But you only lend money to adults or cute girls, right? *'Hugh:' Well, if you really insist, I can make an exception. But the interest'll be twice the normal rate. *'Chad:' I thought it would be something like that. ...But fine. Let me borrow the money. I'll give it back to you on the next payday. *'Hugh:' One, two, three. Here you go, 3000G. *'Chad:' Thanks. See you later. *Chad leaves* *'Hugh:' Remember, it's 4000 including the interest! ...How could I turn him down after he looks at me like that? This is why I don't like kids... B Support *'Chad:' Yo! Here's the money I owe you. *'Hugh:' One, two, three, four. Yup, that's 4000. I haven't seen you around lately so I thought you ran off with it. *'Chad:' I keep my promises. That's natural as a human being. *'Hugh:' Well you know, it's not so natural for some people. Kids sure are honest. You sure you chose the right job? *'Chad:' Stop calling me kid. I have a name, Chad. *'Hugh:' All right. Well then, Chad, why'd you become a thief? *'Chad:' ...I have to steal to live. I'm an orphan. *'Hugh:' You always lived your life alone? *'Chad:' No, I lived in a small orphanage near the border between Lycia and Bern. I grew up with other orphans. We were doing pretty well, Father and the other kids and me... ...If this war didn't break out, I'd still be there. *'Hugh:' ...... *'Chad:' Father was a nice person, but he was only able to maintain the orphanage through the help of the villagers. And then the war broke out, and we starting running out of food and clothing. I was the oldest of the orphans, but I couldn't find any work. So the only way to get food quickly was to steal. *'Hugh:' So you sent the 3000G to the orphanage... *'Chad:' No. ...The orphanage isn't there anymore. *'Hugh:' !? *'Chad:' Father was killed by Bern's troops and the place was burned down... *'Hugh:' W-What about the children? Were they killed? *'Chad:' Thanks to Father, we all survived. The little kids are waiting for me under the protection of the Elimine Church. *'Hugh:' ...... *'Chad:' I used the 3000G to buy a strong sword. I'm going to use it to help end this war quickly and go pick up the little ones! *'Hugh:' So the little kids are the family that you want to protect. *'Chad:' Right. I have nothing else. You got a problem with that? *'Hugh:' No... Sorry I made fun of you. You're already grown up, Chad. You're certainly more of an adult than I am. A Support *'Hugh:' Hey! Chad! Have you been doing well? *'Chad:' Yeah, I suppose. But not as well as you. *'Hugh:' Man, are you always like that? Can't you say something like 'Hey, Hugh! What's up?' or something with a bright smile on your face? *'Chad:' ...Sick. *'Hugh:' Sick? Aw, come on! You know, I've gotten all worked up after you told me that story. I really want to help out! *'Chad:' ...Mister, you really a mage? You sure you're not some kind of jester or something? *'Hugh:' M-Mister!? Wait a minute, you're calling this superbly handsome young man a Mister!? *'Chad:' You're a Mister from my view. *'Hugh:' Ugh! You stabbed me right in my sensitive spot just now! ...Not Mister, Mister won't do! You can call me anything, but not Mister! I have a really sensitive soul, you know! *'Chad:' ... Hahahahahahahaha! Haha...hee...my...my stomach...! Hahaha...! *'Hugh:' !! *'Chad:' Oh man, that was funny. You're pretty weird, aren't you? Fine, I'll call you Hugh. That's okay, right? Since you say you're not a Mister. *'Hugh:' So you can laugh! *'Chad:' Huh? *'Hugh:' You know, you've always got that glare in your eye. Your eyebrows are always bunched up like this, you know? And you've got a foul mouth, you've got an attitude, and you don't even smile. *'Chad:' What are you saying all of a sudden? *'Hugh:' I've seen so many kids who've lost the ability to smile in this war. Grown-ups have a lot of issues, but come on, kids have to be laughing! Although it seems like the idiots starting wars don't realize that. *'Chad:' ...... *'Hugh:' Well anyway, if there are kids who can still laugh, I suppose there's still hope for the world. I know it's been tough for you, but make sure to laugh once in a while, okay? *'Chad:' H-Hey, don't mess up my hair! *'Hugh:' Hahahaha, sorry! Well then, see you later. Don't mess up, you got that? *Hugh leaves* *'Chad:' ...Maybe there really is still hope for the world if there are adults like you... With Lugh C Support *'Hugh:' Oh... H-Hey! You're Lugh, right? I, uh, I'm sorry for mistaking you for your brother the other day... *'Lugh:' No, Hugh, it's all right. We're twins, so no one can really tell us apart anyway. *'Hugh:' Oh man, thanks for forgiving me. I can't believe I just got pissed and grabbed a kid by the collar like that. I'm a terrible man. *'Lugh:' ...But originally it's Raigh's fault for walking off with your spell book. Then I have to apologize, too. *'Hugh:' No, never mind that. That was partly my fault for being off-guard. *'Lugh:' But... ...Yeah, you're right, never mind. We got to meet each other because of it. *'Hugh:' Yeah! We're both magi, so let's help each other along! *'Lugh:' Yes, I was hoping that you would teach me some things. B Support *'Lugh:' Hugh! Are you all right? *'Hugh:' Huh? What do you mean, all right? *'Lugh:' You're bleeding from your elbow! We have to stop it... *'Hugh:' Oh, I got hit in that last fight. Don't worry about, it's not a big deal. *'Lugh:' Yes it is! You're not just going to leave such a bad wound alone... If you die, it's all over, you know. *'Hugh:' Lugh? You look a little pale, too... *'Lugh:' ...I've suffered enough times already from losing people close to me. ...I will treat that wound. *'Hugh:' ...... All right, thanks. A Support *'Hugh:' Lugh, about the other day... *'Lugh:' I'm sorry! You said you were all right, but I just ignored you and... I'm sure you didn't like a kid being so arrogant like that... *'Hugh:' Idiot, why are you apologizing after helping me? *'Lugh:' But you seemed to have been avoiding me after that, so I thought maybe you were mad... *'Hugh:' ...I was embarrassed, what do you think! *'Lugh:' What? Why? *'Hugh:' Because... No one ever cared for me that much in my whole life... My grandma was the one who raised me, but she was one hell of a bitch. I've gotten injuries far worse than this one, but she wouldn't use her staves to heal me at all! I was just so happy that you seemed to be so concerned... Lugh, thanks, man. You're now my friend forever. *'Lugh:' Of course, Hugh! Let's be friends forever! With Raigh C Support *'Hugh:' Hey! *'Raigh:' Oh. *'Hugh:' There you are! I never would've guessed you'd be here in this army. I've been looking all over for you! *'Raigh:' ...Well, I sure wasn't looking for you. *'Hugh:' Taking advantage of my kindness like that... This is why I don't like kids. Now give me back my Resire book. *'Raigh:' Ah, yes. That thing. *'Hugh:' ...You haven't used it up already, have you? *'Raigh:' ...... *'Hugh:' ...Hey... *'Raigh:' ...Calm down, I've got it. I was just borrowing it. I was planning on giving it back to you some day. *'Hugh:' Y-You little runt... You said you just wanted to see it for a sec, so I lent it to you. I wasn't expecting you to take it and run off! *'Raigh:' Look, I've said this a million times. I'm borrowing it, not stealing it. *'Hugh:' Well, when are you going to return it? *'Raigh:' Well, let's see... I suppose I'll give it back to you after I use it twenty times. *'Hugh:' You'd better keep your word! *'Raigh:' Of course. *Raigh leaves* *'Hugh:' ...Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wait... ...Whoa, wait a minute! It'll be gone by the time you use it twenty times! B Support *'Hugh:' Hey! *'Raigh:' Oh. *'Hugh:' I'm not letting you go this time! Give me back that Resire book now! *'Raigh:' ...Sorry, but I can't. *'Hugh:' What!? *'Raigh:' You're a mage. What's the point in you having a Resire book? *'Hugh:' Erg... That's not the point... *'Raigh:' A powerful spell that could be put to use in battle would be wasting away in your hands. Who would be responsible if we lost a battle because we didn't use it? *'Hugh:' Er... F-Fine, I'll let you have it for now. But you're gonna give it back to me with interest, you hear!? *Hugh leaves* *'Raigh:' ...Hmph, what an idiot. How can he be fooled by such a lame excuse? I have yet to understand such blatant stupidity. *Hugh reappears* *'Hugh:' ...Hey. *'Raigh:' ...Crap... *Raigh leaves* *'Hugh:' You little...! Give it back to me now! A Support *'Hugh:' Hm? What's this? *'Raigh:' I'll give you that gem. *'Hugh:' Where did you get this? *'Raigh:' That's none of your business. Anyway, I'm giving you that in return for the spell book. *'Hugh:' Nope. I can't accept this! *'Raigh:' Why not? The gem's enough to buy another Resire book. *'Hugh:' This isn't about money. It's about my pride. ...Let's see... I want you to apologize to me. Then you can have the spell book for free. *'Raigh:' Ha... I can't believe you're being so stubborn over something so stupid. *'Hugh:' Hey, so are you. All you have to do is say you're sorry. *'Raigh:' Well, I won't. I've paid you back with the gemstone. *'Hugh:' Well, I'm not taking it. You're going to be in my debt until you apologize! *'Raigh:' ...... *'Hugh:' ...... *'Raigh:' ...Hmph... Adults. *'Hugh:' ...What a stubborn little brat. With Cath C Support *'Hugh:' One, two, three... Yup, I've got it all. Looks like I can trust that Roy to give me a steady pay. Well, guess it's time to show them my worth... *'Cath:' Hey! *'Hugh:' Wh-What the? *'Cath:' Where'd you get all that money? Are you a thief as well? *'Hugh:' Do I look like a thief to you? They paid me this money when I joined. *'Cath:' What!? That's not fair! I've been working for nothing all this time! *'Hugh:' Well, I guess you're just not good enough to pay. You've got to show your worth if you want cash. *'Cath:' ...Hmm... I'll take those words as a challenge! I'll show you my worth as a thief. I'll steal that money right out from under your nose! *Cath leaves* *'Hugh:' Wait, what!? Fine, dammit! Take it if you can! B Support *'Cath:' Hey, Hugh! *'Hugh:' ...! *'Cath:' What are you getting all uptight about? I'm just trying to be friendly here. Do you really think I'll try to steal in broad daylight like this? *'Hugh:' Well, I'm not trusting you any more! I'm gonna be on my guard whenever you're around. *'Cath:' Ha, you've got such petty thoughts. You're getting all worked up over a couple thousand gold? *'Hugh:' W-Well, it's still money to me! *'Cath:' ...Hm, but I suppose I'm going to have some trouble with you on your watch like that. I guess I'll pass it up for today. *'Hugh:' Right! Just give it up and go! *'Cath:' All right. But remember, Hugh! I'll be back! *'Hugh:' ...... A Support *'Hugh:' You again!? It doesn't matter how many times you come. I'm not giving you this money! *'Cath:' Are you still staying that? Geez! *'Hugh:' Then stop trying to take it! I mean, don't you already have a ton of money if you're a thief? *'Cath:' No. Why would I? *'Hugh:' Yeah, right! I see you running around looting the chests all the time! *'Cath:' I give it all to the poor. I'm a master thief, I have my dignity. I would never keep even 1G of the money I steal. *'Hugh:' Then... Are you going to give the money you take from me to the poor as well? *'Cath:' Of course. *'Hugh:' ...... ...Hey... You can have maybe a hundred... No... I can give you around half of this money to... *'Cath:' ...No. I'm a master thief, I have my dignity. I don't take offers from other people. *'Hugh:' Look, I'm giving it to you. Just take it! *'Cath:' I said no. I don't want it. Besides... I've already got your money. *'Hugh:' What!? *Cath leaves* *'Hugh:' What...what the heck!? When did you switch... Cath! Wait! Just wait a second, please! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports